codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Spec Ops
Call of Duty: Spec Ops is an upcoming first-person shooter developed by Treyarch and published by Activision. It is the 15th main installment in the Call of Duty series and is scheduled to be released worldwide on November 16, 2018, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Gameplay Spec Ops is a first-person shooter video game like previous titles in the series. Campaign The campaign in Spec Ops is designed to support 4-player cooperative gameplay, allowing for bigger, more open level design and less corridor shooting. Multiplayer Spec Ops multiplayer is set in the Black Ops series. It features the return of Specialists, unique soldier characters with special abilities and traits. The game features a total of ten Specialists, six of which (Ruin, Prophet, Battery, Seraph, Nomad, Firebreak) are returning characters from Black Ops III, while the other four (Recon, Ajax, Torque, Crash) are new additions. It will also feature remakes of five fan favourite maps, Jungle, Slums, Summit, Firing Range and Nuketown. Treyarch stated that the maps will be available to all players at launch except Nuketown which will follow 'shortly after'. Multiplayer has also been reworked with various changes for more tactical and teamwork gameplay. Health regeneration is removed in favor of a manual healing system (with each player having a health bar), and weapons are now given predictive recoil patterns. Weapon customization is also emphasized, with specific Operator Mods allowing for deeper personalization of players' weapons; attachments are also given tiers, with tier-2 upgrades providing even bigger improvements to the weapons. Zombies Zombies returns as the cooperative multiplayer mode for Spec Ops. The game mode features a wider range of customization, allowing for more personalized play styles. Mechanics of the game can be customized via "Custom Mutations", which include over 100 variables, such as overall difficulty, zombie speed, health, damage, and more. Time-limited events known as "Callings" are also promised to be included in the game for long-term engagement. Spec Ops is also the first game to feature two distinctive, separate storylines for Zombies. At launch, the game features three on-disc maps: "Voyage of Despair", which takes place on the RMS Titanic; "IX", which takes place in an Ancient Rome arena; and "Blood of the Dead", a soft-remake of the Black Ops II map "Mob of the Dead", taking place once more in Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary. The former two maps form the new storyline, and star a new cast of characters: Scarlett, Shaw, Diego and Bruno; while "Blood of the Dead" returns to the original "Aether" storyline established in the previous Black Ops games, and stars the four original characters (Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, Richtofen; also known collectively as Primis). Blackout Spec Ops will feature a battle royale game mode called Blackout. While utilizing the traditional Black Ops combat style, the mode includes the largest map featured in a Call of Duty title since Zero Day Battle. Players compete against each other through locations appeared in previous Black Ops games. This mode will also feature land, sea, and air vehicles for players to use. The game mode features various playable characters from the entire Black Ops series, such as Alex Mason from the original game, Raul Menendez from Black Ops II, and the Primis crew from Zombies. Development Release References Category:Call of Duty Games Category:Treyarch Category:Microsoft Windows Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One